Bring me to life - OS LaRoseSanglante
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Aiolia est fou amoureux de son frère... et lorsque ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, il commet l'irréparable.


_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Me revoilà avec ce petit OS bonus gagné par LaRoseSanglante dans le cadre de ma fiction Secret Sanctuary. _

_C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce petit couple tout mignon Aiolia et Aiolos alors j'espère quand même que ça vous plaire, et surtout à toi! _

_Le thème: Aiolia est amoureux de son frère, qui lui aime Saga. Aiolia décide finalement de se suicider, avant de se réveiller dans les bras de son frère, réalisant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.  
_

_Bisous bisous! _

* * *

Il l'aimait. Depuis des mois, des années, des siècles même. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà aimé dans des vies antérieures. Il l'aimait depuis qu'il était capable d'aimer. Pas comme un frère, pas comme un frère d'armes. Il l'aimait comme un amant. Il savait que c'était interdit, immoral, incestueux. Mais il l'aimait, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Son amour n'était pas partagé, il le savait. Son frère, son amour, son tout, son alter-ego en aimait un autre. Et chaque jour, il devait supporter de les voir ensemble, plus amoureux que jamais. Chacun de leurs baisers étaient comme une lame enfoncée en plein cœur. Tous leurs mots d'amours résonnaient dans son esprit comme d'horribles cacophonies.

Aiolia aimait Aiolos. Et Aiolos aimait Saga. C'était injuste, cruel, mais c'était comme ça. Alors Aiolia restait dans l'ombre, aimant son frère en secret et souffrant chaque jour un peu plus de son histoire d'amour avec Saga. Son frère était heureux, c'est tout ce qui importait. Certes, cette situation finirait par le tuer, mais au moins il mourrait avec le souvenir de son frère souriant.

Aiolos n'était au courant de rien, bien évidemment. Il avait pris soin d'enfouir ses sentiments et ses pensées les plus intimes dans un coin de son cœur, là où personne ne pourrait jamais les découvrir. Il aimait et souffrait en silence. Son frère était à ses côtés et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_-Je serai toujours là pour toi, petit frère, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'est ce que lui avait dit Aiolos lorsqu'il avait décidé d'officialiser sa relation avec Saga. Il lui avait promis de toujours être là, de toujours le faire passer avant Saga.

_-Personne ne nous séparera jamais, je te le promets._

Pourtant, il s'était éloigné de lui. Imperceptiblement, tout en douceur. Mais il l'avait fait, il s'était éloigné. Au début, il trouvait toutes sortes d'excuses pour justifier ses absences, son manque d'attention. Puis peu à peu, il ne s'était plus justifié, comme si son éloignement était naturel, nécessaire.

Et Aiolia n'avait pas protesté, il ne s'était jamais plaint. Il se sentait horriblement seul. Il se sentait abandonné, rejeté, mal aimé… mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait contemplé cet éloignement la mort dans l'âme, le cœur en miettes. Aiolos était heureux, dans les bras de Saga. Certainement plus heureux qu'auprès de lui… alors il ne disait rien. Il ne voulait que son bonheur.

_-Saga m'a proposé de venir m'installer chez lui… j'ai accepté. Rends-nous visite de temps en temps, d'accord ?_

Aiolia savait. Il savait depuis longtemps que ce jour arriverait. Le jour où Aiolos le quitterait définitivement. Le jour où il choisirait Saga. Il délogeait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Aiolia avait l'habitude de passer ses soirées seul dans la froideur de son temple, il était habitué à s'endormir seul, sans personne pour apaiser ses cauchemars. Mais cette fois, Aiolos partait pour de bon, il l'abandonnait.

Aiolia avait essayé de vivre sans lui. Il avait fait tout son possible. Il avait tenté de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre, encore et encore, sans succès. Son absence se faisait chaque jour plus pesante, plus présente. Aiolos lui manquait terriblement, mais jamais il ne le lui avouerait. Il voulait être fort. Il ne voulait plus être un fardeau pour son frère.

_-Saga et moi… on va se fiancer… oh rien d'exceptionnel, ce sera une petite soirée entre nous. Tu viendras, j'espère ?_

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à passer toute une soirée en compagnie de Saga et Aiolos. Toute une soirée à les voir s'embrasser, à crier leur amour, dire à quel point il était heureux ensemble. Et il avait dû faire semblant d'être heureux pour eux, pour son frère. Il avait dû feindre sa joie, son enthousiasme. Il avait souri alors qu'on plus profond de lui, il mourait à petit feu.

Les jours, les semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne montre rien. Son amour pour son frère était toujours là, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intense. Mais son frère ne l'aimait pas, il en aimait un autre.

Puis un beau jour, tout avait basculé. Aiolos l'avait invité à venir dîner chez Saga et lui. Et Aiolia avait accepté à contre-cœur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas blesser son frère. Il avait même acheté des chocolats pour offrir à Saga, pour faire bonne mesure. Il avait passé de longues minutes à s'apprêter, espérant secrètement plaire à son frère, ayant toujours la folle illusion qu'un jour peut-être, ça pourrait être lui qui rendrait son frère heureux.

Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il était rentré sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Il avait découvert Aiolos et Saga faisant l'amour passionnément sur le canapé du salon. Ce même canapé sur lequel son frère l'invitait à s'asseoir lorsqu'il lui rendait visite.

Son regard s'était rempli de larmes tandis qu'il fuyait cet horrible spectacle. Il avait entendu son frère hurler son nom, mais il ne s'était pas retourné. Il ne l'avait pas non plus laissé entrer lorsqu'il était venu frapper à sa porte, le suppliant de le pardonner.

_-Aiolia… petit frère, s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi. Il faut que je te parle. Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir cela. Je suis désolé je… j'avais complètement oublié que tu devais venir aujourd'hui. J'ai oublié, je suis désolé._

Et c'était bien ça le pire : Aiolos avait oublié. Il _l'_avait oublié. Il n'avait à présent plus aucune importance à ses yeux, plus aucune valeur. Aiolos avait Saga à ses côtés, il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Et cette simple idée lui brisa le cœur en un millier de morceaux.

_-Pardonne-moi, Aio'. Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? _

Oh oui, il l'aimait. Aiolia n'en doutait pas. Mais il ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. Il ne l'aimerait jamais de cette façon. A quoi bon se battre encore pour une guerre perdue d'avance ? Aiolia n'avait jamais baissé les bras, jamais. Mais cette fois, il déclarait forfait. Il était fatigué de se battre, las de souffrir.

_-Je repasserai te voir tout à l'heure, d'accord ? S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas…_

Lui en vouloir ? Aiolia était tout simplement capable de lui en vouloir. Il était en colère contre lui-même, certainement pas contre son frère. Il se détestait pour ne pas être plus fort. Il se détestait parce qu'il aimait son frère d'un amour inavouable et interdit. Il en était arrivé à un tel dégoût de lui-même, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre.

Il avait planifié cet acte démesuré depuis des semaines. Il s'était renseigné le soir même des fiançailles d'Aiolos et Saga. Au cas où. Il avait longuement discuté avec Aphrodite… et avait appris qu'il abritait dans son jardin des roses au poison mortel.

Alors un soir, alors que le suédois avait été envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du globe, il s'était immiscé dans ce jardin funeste… et avait volé une graine de cette rose mortelle. Depuis ce fameux jour, il veillait sur cette rose comme le plus beau des trésors. Il la chérissait, la regardait grandir.

Et enfin, le grand jour était arrivé. Ce soir enfin, il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Il allait pouvoir mettre un terme à ses souffrances, à cette douleur insoutenable, indicible. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait serré la tige épineuse de la rose assassine. Il pouvait déjà sentir le poison s'écouler dans ses veines, le détruisant peu à peu.

Il avait déjà perdu la vue, l'ouïe et le toucher. Il était entièrement paralysé, si bien que son corps s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle, qu'un morceau de chair. Son acte était irréversible, jamais plus il ne pourrait voir le visage de son frère, ni entendre sa voix. Mais il mourait avec l'image de son sourire, l'entente de son rire qui raisonnait dans son esprit sans qu'il ne l'entende.

Aiolia, chevalier du lion, chevalier d'Athéna, qui avait combattu toute sa vie pour rétablir la justice, était mort. Et auprès de son corps inerte, se trouvait une lettre adressée à son frère, les dernières pensées d'un chevalier qui est prêt à mettre fin à ses jours. Les derniers mots d'un homme qui n'a vécu que pour aimer.

_Mon frère, mon tout, mon amour_

_Si tu trouves cette lettre, c'est que j'ai perdu la force de vivre. T'aimer m'est devenu aussi agréable qu'insupportable. Oui, ce soir je te le dis enfin : je t'aime. Je t'aime, mon amour, comme jamais tu ne m'aimeras. Et j'ai honte de t'aimer de la sorte, honte de ne pas être celui qui te rend heureux. _

_Tu as choisi Saga pour combler cette place que je convoite tant, cette place qui ne me sera jamais réservée. Je voudrais tant pouvoir me réjouir de te voir enfin heureux… mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se faner à l'idée que jamais je ne m'endormirai entre tes bras. _

_Mon frère, mon amour, ne sois pas triste. Je te quitte pour mieux veiller sur toi. Pour enfin pouvoir t'aimer et te chérir librement, comme je l'ai toujours voulu. Je meurs pour mieux renaître à tes côtés. _

_N'aies pas honte, mon amour, et ne me déteste pas. Mon acte n'est pas celui d'un lâche, ni d'un désespéré. Mon acte est celui d'un homme qui aime. Qui aime au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre loin de celui qu'il aime. Mourir n'est pas une volonté, c'est une nécessité. Puisqu'on ne peut s'aimer dans cette vie, peut-être nous aimerons-nous dans une autre. Je t'attendrai, mon amour, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. _

_Mon ange, mon amour, sèche tes larmes. Sois heureux, vis pour moi. Car te voir heureux, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Ton sourire est le plus beau des trésors, la plus précieuse des richesses. Souris en te souvenant de tous ces moments que nous avons partagés, et que nous partagerons encore. _

_Je meurs comme j'ai vécu, en t'aimant. _

_Je t'aime, mon amour_

* * *

-Aiolia, Aio', réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit les yeux. A côté de lui, sous les draps, son frère le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, sentir sa peau moite glisser sous ses doigts.

-Je suis au paradis… murmura-t-il.

Alors une main s'écrasa contre sa joue. C'était douloureux. Depuis quand pouvait-il ressentir la douleur tout en étant mort ? Dans ses rêves les plus fous, son frère ne le frappait pas. Bien au contraire…

-Si la porcherie qui te sert de chambre ressemble au paradis, alors je signe à deux mains pour aller en enfer !

Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir que son frère le regardait d'un air soucieux, les sourcils froncés. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa main se poser sur son front, avant que sa voix à la fois douce et forte ne résonne dans son esprit.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre, pourtant.

-Est-ce que tu es un fantôme ? Ou l'œuvre de mon imagination ?

Il ressentit une vive douleur contre sa hanche nue. Aiolos venait de le pincer. Il retint un cri de douleur.

-Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, abruti. Je suis Aiolos… et toi tu es Aiolia. On est bien vivants tous les deux !

Vivant ? Mais s'il n'était pas mort, et s'il n'était pas au paradis, alors comment était-ce possible qu'il se réveille dans le même lit que son frère ?

-Où est Saga ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il vit alors les sourcils de son frère se froncer tandis qu'il lui demandait d'une voix teintée de jalousie :

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait ici ?

Son frère n'était donc pas l'amant de Saga ? Mais alors… il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit le corps musclé d'Aiolos entourer le sien d'une étreinte chaude et rassurante, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, mon amour. Nous sommes tous les deux bien réels, et ce traitre de Saga ne te fera aucun mal. Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal.

Un cauchemar ? Alors, tout cela n'était pas réel ? Il n'était pas mort ? Et Saga ne lui enlèverait pas son frère tant aimé ?

-Tout va bien, petit frère, je suis là, avec toi. Et je t'aime.

Il avait rêvé ces mots, il les avait espérés.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout, murmura-t-il.

Il referma ses bras autour de lui tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. A présent, son frère était tout contre lui, il l'embrassait. Et c'était bien réel… à moins que ses rêves les plus fous ne l'aient accompagné jusque dans la mort…


End file.
